With him
by pillu
Summary: Mikan found a way to rescue natsume from being 4th type. but in order to do that, she has to become a 4th type. now that she saved him, the question is can she save herself?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary:  she finally figured a way to rescue Natsume from being fourth type but, the price that she has to pay in return is something which might cause her own life.

1: _**THE BOOK**_

She was the same Mikan as before, but only smarter & now 13. She was still a 1 star not because of her grades which are now pretty good but, for the pranks that others used to play on her whenever she was given a test to improve her star ranking. She still ties her hair to ponytails & gets bullied by other students especially Natsume's fan club just for being his partner. But beneath her knowledge there is always her secret knight in shining armor who would always protects her. You know who he is.

As usual she had her daily routines of getting bumped, getting shot from baka gun & etc, etc, not to mention she even got a detention from Mr. Jinno.

After the class………

"Sakura, if you don't start defending yourself they will always make you look like a joke." Jinno told Mikan in the classroom after every other student had left.

"I know you were not the one who played the prank on me. Others just made it look like it was you. I can't support you when others are blaming you & you just stand there not defending yourself. "He knew her better now. Infact he started using **few **of narumi's teaching styles i.e. to interact with the students more. He now really cared about all the students including Mikan who changed him.

"Thank you for trusting me jinjin but, if I had told that it wasn't me, I couldn't have proven it considering majority were against me. Besides they would bully me more later or err.. You might punish them." she spoke. "Sigh. Never mind. I won't give you any detention today. "He added with a smile "return these books to the forbidden library. Dismiss." He said

"But jinjin no students are allowed there. How can I go?" it was really a place which stored all the ancient books about alices etc. so students weren't really allowed t go there. Infact teachers themselves needed special permission.

"Just tell them I sent you to return these books" Mr. jinno said as he left.

She took a look at the books "there are nearly 11 huge books. Sigh. How do I carry them myself?" she wondered.

She took all the 11 books at a time & stood with her wobbling legs & arms. She walked few steps and tripped. She closed her eyes hoping it wouldn't pain too much. She was in for a huge fall but, before the books reached the floor, a pair of strong arms made its way through her waist & held her from falling, leaving all the books on the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes & turned back to see who it was. & yes it was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Can't you do anything properly little girl" he teased her. She was struggling to get away from that embarrassing position they were in which he didn't care about. "Stop struggling polka" he ordered. For which she pouted.

"Let go Natsume I have to return these books to library. I heard rumors that there are ghosts there after dark. I have to return these quickly" she pleaded & continued "I still haven't eaten anything from morning I'm hungry. Please let go"

His eyes softened. He knew what happened during lunch. Some of his fan girls were jealous of Mikan being his partner so; they spilled her food purposely & made it look like an accident. He clenched his fist.

"Hey Natsume, you okay? What's up?" she questioned at his sudden silence.

He let her go took a huge chocolate from his pocket & pushed it inside her mouth.

"wuhs, whus hey nasumi wus er for?"("Hey Natsume, what was that for?") It was hard for her to swallow all the chocolate in one gulp.

"Shut up & eat polka. I thought of throwing that junk away but, decided putting it inside your mouth instead" he lied.

"Hey that was rude….anyway thank you" she knew it was his way of helping her.

She went towards the scattered books picked them all up at a time & as before she was about to fall, he caught her again. He didn't mind doing it again & again but she sure did.

He sighed & took 7 big books from her effortlessly leaving her only smaller 4 books to carry.

"Thank you Natsume." She followed him. "You always help me though you are a pervert most of the times." She paused & continued "I just wish that someday I will be the one to help you & make you smile." She said it with a smile.

"If you make your statements more dramatic than this, then I'll dump all these books on you & leave." He said it with his usual emotionless face although he was very much touched from what she told him.

'I will make you smile someday Natsume, even if it costs me everything' she thought with a smile.

'Keep smiling for me polka' was his thought.

……………………………………………………

They arrived at the library

"I thought this place was guarded 24/7. Guess not. Looks like they have their time out." He said as he gently placed the books he was carrying to its respective position. "You place those books back there. I'll go now" he said as he knew she could manage with her 4 books.

"Please wait for m……"she realized he was already gone. She sighed. Went to the back rows & placed the 4 books. While she was about to turn back when her bag got stuck to one of the shelf. She tried pulling it. But a big book on one of the top shelf which was loosely placed slid from its prior position & fell square flat on her face due to which, she was knocked out.

…………………………………………………

She got up with her stomach grumbling, rubbing her sore head. "Oh man, what a day" opps she realized it wasn't day anymore. It was dark, she was in forbidden library, clock showed 8 pm, doors locked, no one around, she was scared of ghosts………………

After 15 min of calming herself down, she realized she had to get out, & quick.

She searched all over the place but no doors were opened & not to mention all windows shut tight.

"What do I do now?" she started panicking.

She tripped in the process & fell back which caused one of the shelves to move. She turned round to see what it was & screamed "ghoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooots". Okay now that was officially longest ghost.

"Oh calm down Mikan, it's not a ghost, it's only a secret passage which hasn't been used for centauries now." She calmed herself now. She mentally realized what her mouth blurted out. She started panicking more. "Oh no what do I do. What if they sue me for venturing & meddling with forbidden library?"

After another 15 min of calming herself down, she just stood in front of the passage wondering if she should go in or not. She knew what curiosity would do to cats. But then again she is not a cat. So she decided to go in anyways.

She slowly stepped down. Something blocked her. It was a very powerful barrier. She found there were no locks at all. But instead there were many barriers. She concluded that barriers are the best way to keep nosy students away compared to locks which could be easily broken by students with powerful Alice. But the passage way looked like no one used it for at least 100 years now. She was a little excited about her discovery. But she had to pass through all those barriers.

Then it hit her. She had nullifying Alice. Which meant barriers can't affect her.

She passed through the first barrier; she could fell her body dying in pain. She stood & panted hard. She had her thoughts of going back. But she had determination. She had a very powerful feeling that told her to keep on going & will find something very important to her.

Hence she decided to go further. It was very hard for her to see due to the darkness & the only light was the one at the entrance of the passage. So she took her steps carefully.

She passed the 2nd barrier & could literally feel her body falling apart. She held her tears & the agonizing pain back & walked forward.

After passing some 13 barriers, she was literally crawling her way to what it looked like a door.

She saw some oil lamp & decided to light it with her lighter which she had got it to the class, as they had craft classes & they were working on wax.

The moment she touched the lamp, the whole passage that she walked through got lighted with thousands of lamps placed there.

She closed her eyes due to sudden brightness. When she opened her eyes, she found that the passage that she came through had thousands of books on either side, which seemed to not have touched for about god-lost-count-of- how-many-years.

She wondered what those books could be about but, her thoughts were soon disturbed by her yelp. She touched the door which had a strongest barrier of them all. She quickly removed her arm on the door & stared at it.

Now she was more curious than ever to take a look inside that door (girls!)

She knew the barrier was very strong. But determined, she pushed the door knob. She felt a tremendous shock of pain going through her body. & with more efforts, she pushed the door open.

She bit her lips to keep herself from fainting. her nullifying Alice was taking its toe. She finally pushed the door open & with using too much of her Alice, she finally managed to get in. the moment she got in, she collapsed to the floor with exhaustion, panting hard.

She looked around to only find more books. Sweat drop. 'Why do they have so much security for books?'

She decided to read a few or two.

She went to one shelf & started reading titles.

"How alices are born? , origin of first Alice. , strongest slice, ……………" she read random titles.

"Wow. Even teachers don't know these things." A wide smile formed on her lips indicating she had found something new err.. I mean old. She spent reading some secret books which had contents forbidden for students, teachers or anyone from knowing it.

She walked to another shelf but she fell on floor due to her Alice overuse. She coughed some blood, indeed it shocked her as; it was her first time to use so much Alice at a time.

But something on the floor caught her attention. It was a small trap door. Without thinking twice, she opened it & found a **BOOK.**

The title of the book made her smile "to convert fourth type Alice to other type" she read it aloud.

'Finally I can save Natsume'. She picked the book quickly, closed the trap door, pulled herself up from the floor. She ran to the door & closed it ignoring the pain she was getting from the strong barrier. She put off the lamp & ran through the passage ignoring the pain inflicted on her. She closed the passage door pulled the shelves back to their original position. She left the place as before she entered in.

She desperately searched for some opened window but no luck. She finally found a small ventilation hole through which a kid of her age can fit in.

She crawled through it and finally out of the forbidden library.

She held the book close to her chest & ran through the corridors. It was almost 11:30 pm so, no students were around. She ran to her dorm & locked the door tight.

She switched the lights on & started reading the contents.

'The one who possess 4th type Alice shortens their life span each time they use it (donor).

The only way to save them is to transfer their 4th type to someone else (recipient).

But not everyone can get it transferred. The one who's Alice has not yet taken its type can get it transfered.

Once they get it transferred, no matter what they cannot get it exchanged back.'

She exclaimed. "Oh yeah I forgot; only my Alice has not taken any form until now in this whole of academy. So I think I can be the recipient."

'Once if a person gets rid of their type (4th), they are typeless. Meaning: they can use their Alice as much as they want, but it won't affect them to the least. In fact they don't even sweat or get tired.'

"Finally Natsume can boss over persona" she grinned.

She knew that natsume's Alice was always stronger than Persona's but, the only reason why Persona could beat Natsume was because Natsume had 4th type & would get tired soon.

'For the one who get it transferred i.e. recipient will become 4th type & their life time will get reduced each time they use their Alice. However once their own Alice gets its form, the transferred 4th type may or may not get suppressed. But if their type also turns out to be 4th, then the recipient has to suffer more than an average 4th type Alice would.'

Now, she was a little scared.

'Also the health problems relating to the donor & the loss of life that the donor suffered till date will get transferred to the recipient.

Procedure for the transformation

Blah blah blah……………………….

…………………………..

……………………………..'

She lied on the cold floor thinking about what to do now. She is risking her life to save his. She remembered something

"_Thank you Natsume." She followed him. "You always help me though you are a pervert most of the times." She paused & continued "I just wish that someday I will be the one to help you & make you smile." She said it with a smile_.

"No backing now." She stood up & made preparations.

"Sorry Natsume this might hurt you a little now but, once this is over, you will be safe & you can smile always." She said.

She stood in the circle drawn earlier held some of her hair which he had burnt earlier in the morning.

She read the procedure & followed instructions.

Natsume was sitting with ruka & koko who were watching some scary horror movie.

All of the sudden, Natsume started coughing a little & it got worst as few seconds passed. On the other hand little brunette was going through the same thing but, no one next to her to comfort her.

She decided to not give up & continued the further instructions although she was in a very bad condition.

Natsume was quickly rushed to hospital by ruka with the help of his giant eagle. They literally woke the doctors up to.

She was now coughing more blood "do not give up, do not give up, do not give up, do not give up,…………." She chanted as she continued.

Doctors didn't know what to do, they could not find what's happening to him, to NATSUME. One of the nurses who supposively happened to be his fan spread the news to his fan club. Time was zero hour & the hospital was loaded with his fans.

"Ruka what's happening?" asked Hotaru. She saw some tears in ruka's eyes. She sat close to him trying to calm him down. Not knowing her best friend is going through worst.

Mikan pulled her whole strength & focused hard she let her last energy which finally **TRANSFERRED HIS TYPE TO HER.** The impact was so much that there was a shock wave in her room & his Alice from a far distance swirled & burnt the page of the book she was holding which happened to be the procedure page.

The part of the book containing procedure burnt. No one can use it again even to help Mikan later. Sealing her fate away.

She fell on the floor with a thud, eyes closed, unconscious, still repeating_ his_ name.

……………………………..

"So you are finally awake Mr. Hyuuga. We don't know what happened to you but, your reports show that you are not 4th type any more. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I'm surprised myself. & your medical reports say that you can use your Alice as much as you want but it doesn't affect you at all. I haven't seen anything like it." The doctor announced to Natsume who was still rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Natsume realized something, his health. He never felt this comfortable or healthy before. He used his Alice just to test if what doctor said was true or not.

To be precise he used his Alice to burn some hair of the drooling nurse who was now running in panic to put it off.

"I guess you are right about what you said just now doc." He was already standing by himself effortlessly.

……………………………………

End of first chapter.

Hope you liked it.

Any suggestions in the story is accepted.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:** Controlling.**

She lied on the floor unconscious. Her room was now a total mess; sure she would take at least a week to clean it up. But, she had to wake up first.

The book that she held earlier was now lying next to her half burnt.

Her clothes were covered with the blood that she coughed a while ago. She looked calm now, she wasn't panting. But that was the worst part: her breathing was dangerously slow, threatening to stop any moment. But though she was unconscious, she would never let that happen, considering she still has to see Natsume & Hotaru for the day.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was lying on the hospital bed eyes shut, pretending to sleep. But he was wide awake wondering what actually happened to him & why? He had no answers to his questions. He remembered what _his _polka told him few hours ago would _'i wish I'll be the one to protect you someday'._

'Is this her doing? I don't think so, considering she is an idiot who can't protect herself.'

He wanted to go and tell her that his health is fine & he is no more 4th type. He wanted to see her reaction. 'She would smile like an idiot'. He decided to go to her room & tell her. But she might be sleeping. Wait why does he care it's not like she is his girl friend or something. Why should he care?

Still he decided to sneak out of the hospital & take a peep at her. He concluded she would be sleeping as the time was somewhere around 4:30 am. So she wouldn't know even if he did go inside & steal a kiss or something. He was already having his naughty thoughts.

He got up from the bed & jumped out of the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Should we really follow him Hotaru? I mean its 4:30 morning & we haven't slept the whole night looking after Natsume. Don't you think you need to catch your _beauty sleep_ or something?" Ruka yawned as he said.

"Shut up bunny boy. He is walking towards Mikan's dorm so…" she was cut off by Ruka

"So you want make sure Natsume doesn't do anything perverted? No need to worry he would never……" this time he was the one who got cut off "No. Its not that. I want to make sure I would get some snaps of his is Mikan's room. Sure It would earn me some rabbits" she said.

'Huh. Hotaru is Hotaru'.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hello Natsume. Going somewhere?" man with jet black dress (Persona) asked Natsume.

"I don't see how it is your business" barked back Natsume.

"I just heard that you are not a 4th type anymore."

"& I'm very sure you are now worried that I can overpower you."

"Mind your language kid. I can beat you any darn moment I want."

"Can you prove that? **NOW**" he was smirking. Why shouldn't he? He finally got to show who the boss is. He would not back away from it now.

"How about a battle between me & you right now?"

"Agreed"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ruka looked at the girl beside him & said "Hotaru I'm following Natsume to make sure he is safe. You stay here."

"Not a chance. According to my calculation, Natsume will win this battle. If I video record it, sure I can make a fortune out of it 'Natsume in action'." as stoic as ever.

"Fine."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere in the northern forest:

"Here is the rules black cat: you have to beat these top 3 students of dangerous ability class.

& you get to fight me if you win with them first. If you win, I won't tell you to do missions. You can do if you want. It's up to you. But if we win, you have to do more missions than you are doing now." He continued "you can fight these three one by one."

"What a waste of time. How about all the four of you against me at a time." Natsume made a remark yawning.

"as confident as ever"

"ruka you are blocking my camcorder" glared the raven haired girl.

All the 4 : Persona & other 3 dangerous ability students charged towards Natsume.

Punches, kicks, Alice, the battle was very ferocious.

Natsume held his hand which were burning due to his Alice were charged right towards the two students.

It was only 4 minutes since the battle commenced, already 2 students were on the ground unconscious.

"two down, two to go" Natsume made his remark to Persona & the other maniac who were panting hard due to total exhaustion.

"I'll make you eat your words neko" said persona as he used death Alice on Natsume.

Natsume simply dodged jumping on the nearby tree & said "I expected more"

The other manic attacked Natsume from behind but too bad for him Natsume seemed to have observed this. He turned towards his attacker & unleashed his fire & charged straight towards the other kid.

"Alright, now it's only me & you Persona."

'If I still was a 4th type then surely I would be the one down' thought Natsume.

10 minutes later:

Persona was panting really hard. He already knew he would lose for sure. He held his ground hoping Natsume wouldn't cause him more damage than this.

"You quitting?" asked Natsume.

Persona looked at the ground in silence. "I'll take that as yes."Natsume spoke with his voice full of victory & pride.

"You win. You no need to do any missions anymore." Finally surrendered.

"no, I think I will go on missions to exercise myself every now & then 'besides it will help the academy' but, I'll decide if I should go or not." Declared Natsume as persona gruntly nodded in yes.

"I'll take my leave now" Natsume said as he left.

"Come on Ruka lets follow him" she looked around to only find Ruka holding his tears. His next move shocked her. What did he do? Simple he (Ruka) hugged her (Hotaru).

"I'm really glad he won't be suffering from now." That's right Ruka was snobbing.

Hotaru on the other hand was really glad for Natsume as well but, tears of joy, sigh! way too far for someone like her to show it in front of others.

"Come on Ruka he is almost out of sight" she said in a low voice.

Ruka let go of her & nodded. For some reason she felt she had to stay in that embrace for a bit longer. But ………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was only somewhere around 5:30 in the morning. Natsume jumped on the tree to get a sight of his polka. Sure he was a little tired but he felt really uneasy. The feeling which said, he will be okay only after he sees Mikan.

He observed that the window was closed. He jumped onto its side swiftly, held the window by its side & opened it gently as he knew Mikan would scold if he breaks it. He jumped in. the room was really dark, he wondered why though; he knew Mikan was scared of dark in fact she would never sleep with her bed light off. He switched the lights on.

What he saw there really shocked him.

The girl he loved for so long, the girl who tried to make him smile, the only girl to always be by his side whenever he was hurt was lying on the floor unconscious, her clothes covered in blood, her breathing dangerously slow, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor next to her, shaking her shoulders violently to wake her up.

"Wake up polka, wake up" "please wake up" he started to panic. He looked around & found her room was a complete mess. He had no clue what had happened. He didn't know what to do.

Before he knew, _his _Mikan was pulled away from his arms onto hotaru's who was now trying her best to wake her best friend up.

He was surprised to see ruka & Hotaru in the room. He looked at ruka & gave why-are-you-here look.

"Hotaru & I were just following you sorr………." He was cut off when Hotaru said "hyuuga help me take her to hospital". He nodded. But before he left, something caught his eyes. The half burnt book lying next to her. He roughly read the title 4th type but, he was too pre-occupied with the thought of taking Mikan to hospital, so he decided to check on it later.

The three rushed to hospital with Mikan in natsume's arms. She was immediately admitted.

'Polka please be alright.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The news of Natsume beating Persona was all over the school. Apparently another dangerous ability student who witnessed the battle between Natsume & the 4 maniacs had let it out to news paper club. The hospital was crowded with natsume's fan club to congratulate him. But he was way too busy to respond to his fans. His mind was pre-occupied with a certain brunette.

Hotaru, Natsume & Ruka were waiting for the doctor who was checking on Mikan to tell what happened to her but, none too patiently. Considering what all happened yesterday, none of them got their good night sleep.

Doctor just came out "sorry, we don't know what happened to her, but she seems like a 4th type, but its not caused due to her own type as her type has not yet formed its own shape." He was really confused anyone could just tell it on seeing the look on his face.

"What do you mean doctor? You mean to say her life span shortens every time she uses her Alice but, her Alice has not yet formed its own shape?"Imai raised her voice.

"yes. We are doing more tests on her but we haven't yet found out the cause. She will wake up after some time. You can go & see her if you want." The doctor then left.

Natsume just hit the wall next to him with all his strength to take his anger out. 'This can't happen. Just when I thought everything is fine with me, she has to go through the pain I suffered' before he knew, he was walking into the room where Mikan was sleeping peacefully. He walked towards her & stroked her hair softly. 'Why, why, why, polka'

"Hyuuga don't you think this is too much of coincidence? I mean, you lost your 4th type yesterday & today mika……" Hotaru was cut off when Natsume said something "that makes two of us." Meaning he was thinking the same thing.

"I'll find that out Imai" he said as he left, glancing at his polka.

Once he left the room, he remembered something, the book that he found next to her. He quickened his pace & ran to her room as fast as he could.

Jumped inside her room through _his_ window & landed inside her room. It was almost 6:30 am so there was enough light for him to find the book quickly.

He took the book on the floor & the title was enough to make him shiver. "what the?" he read the contents

after 20 min:

He had now read all the contents. He was fuming with anger. sure he wanted to get rid of his Alice being 4th type and all but, he never wanted _his_ polka to take his place.

He read further to only find the procedure was burnt. He got the explanation he wanted.

A small sad smile made it's way through his lips. he never expected anyone to go this far for protecting him. After all he did to her was tease her & bully her. Sure he would always be there with her when she really needed him but this? It's something he cannot accept.

'But, where did she find this book?' he questioned to no one in certain. 'The forbidden library' he realized it himself.

"Darn. If i had only stayed with her till she got out of that library, this would have never happened." he yelled at himself.

............................................................................................

He entered the hospital & made his way to mikan to only find her still sleeping. "the doctor told she would wake up soon" it was Ruka.

"Did you find out anything Hyuuga?" yes it was Hotaru.

He simply threw the book towards her. she caught it swiftly.

Both ruka & Hotaru read the contents. Natsume could swear that he could hear few gasps every now & then.

Once they finished reading the book, they understood everything. No more explanation needed, everything was crystal clear.

"I don't believe an idiot like her could do something like this." hotaru felt a little dizzy after reading the book & knowing her best friend's condition. She had no intentions of collapsing or breaking down in front of bunny boy or flame caster. So, she stood & walked towards the door to exit the room as fast as she could, go to some place where no one is around and cry.

Before she reached the door, she collapsed: her mind filled with the thoughts conserning her mikan. Ruka rushed to her side.

"She must be tierd. Take her to her dorm Ruka. I'll stay with Polka" sure natsume was worried as well. Infact, he wasen't in any better condition than the blackmailer. Still, he had to stay with mikan.

Ruka nodded in reply & left the room carying _his _ice queen piggy back.

'I swear I'll kill you personally for doing this to yourself polka. You shouldn't have been so reckless. But, first wake up soon.' Natsume thought as he made himself comfortable sitting on the chair placed next to mikan's bed on which she is currently sleeping.

He held her arm & drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **SORRY**

"Natsume do you think she will be alright?" blond haired guy couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, besides she's already up and jumping. But now (paused and continued sadly) she's fourth type" answered the raven haired lad.

_**Flashback:**_

_Mikan slowly opened her eyes. It took her almost three minutes to adjust her eyes. Once she did she stared at the white ceiling. She looked around and found she was in something like hospital._

'_Wait a minute, hospital.' 'How did I get here?'_

_She panicked as she struggled to get up form the bed but only to be greeted by a killer headache. 'Oh man, since when did I start to have headaches?' A brain wave suddenly interrupted her thoughts as she recollected the happenings from last night. 'May be that's the reason. I hope he is doing well. He better be'._

"_So you're awake" an unknown voice interrupted her thoughts._

_Mikan looked around to find where the unfamiliar voice was coming from. As her eyes wandered around and stopped when she saw a female at about 20's dressed in white, looking at her in concern._

"_Your friends were really worried about you. They were here all this time but, I just now sent them to go and get some food for themselves. They were here all the time when you were out cold" The nurse spoke._

'_My friends? Wait a second'_

"_Ma'm how did I get here?" was all Mikan could ask for now._

"_Well, your friends brought you here hours ago. Why don't you take rest I'll go get the doctor" replied the nurse._

"_Can I take bath first? I smell like err...blood." Asked Mikan._

_The nurse just smiled as she helped Mikan to the bathroom._

_Half an hour later, Mikan came out from bath, dressed in hospital gown. She felt tired, real tired. _

_She walked towards her hospital bed. She lied her head down and uttered "finally some rest". Too bad for her, before she even got a chance to close her eyes, there was a huge bang on the door. She turned her head to look at the source which caused it or rather **who** caused it._

_It was none other than her three friends who were squeezing themselves at the door to get in first. Sweat drop!_

_But, as always Natsume was the first to get in. For a moment there the three stood frozen on the spot with all mixed emotions drawn on their faces, looking at Mikan who they found to be awake and now looking at them. _

_Natsume was the first one to snap out. He came close to Mikan and held her hair not too gently, almost tugging causing her to wince. "What the hell do you think you were doing polka?"_

"_What do you mean Natsume?" 'Does he already know' she started panicking._

"_This is what he means" said Hotaru as she tossed the __**book**__ onto Mikan's lap._

_The book almost scared the hell out of her 'but how did they….' Her thoughts were cut off when Natsume spoke 'I never needed help from you little girl and don't ever speak with me again.'_

_He knew she did him a favor, a favor which was unasked for, a favor which can kill her. may be favor was not the right word, 'sacrifice' was a better way to put it. Not to mention her life is risked because of her recklessness._

'_Idiot what an idiot' his eyes were close to tears but the facade remained as perfect as ever. He let go of her hair now and slowly walked towards the door to exit when he heard "I'll never forgive you for this Mikan. You are such a fool" he didn't even have to look to find out to who the owner of this voice was. He knew it was another raven in the ward._

_He heard footsteps which followed behind him. He again knew it was Hotaru and she was really upset with **his** Mikan and the continuous snobs that he could hear were from Mikan. His as-dense-as-ever beloved Mikan.  
_

"_Please wait" Mikan said. It wasn't an order but a request._

_Both (Hotaru and Nasume) turned around to find Mikan crying. "atleast hear me out for once."_

_The three waited for an explanation. _

"_Hotaru do you remember the day when mom err... I mean an AAO member aimed a gun at me? You took the bullet, shielding me (in the manga). You did that because you wanted to protect your friend which is me. I did not fight with you nor was I angry with you because I understood your feelings". Hotaru stood there listening to Mikan she knew Mikan had more to say._

"_If__** you**__ could risk your life for your friend then, why shouldn't__** I**__?" Hotaru froze at this. Mikan was right, she was totally right. 'If I risked my life for Mikan back then, then why shouldn't she now for Natsume'. _

'_Good going Mikan. Hotaru down, Natsume to go' thought Ruka. Sure he was angry at Mikan first but, then he realized that he would have done the same if he were in Mikan's shoe._

"_And Natsume, when __**you**__ can risk your life on every mission you go to protect the school and students, shouldn't__** I**__ risk mine to save atleast one person which is you, my friend?" Mikan said which led her to uncontrollable snobs and soon she was crying._

_He had nothing more to say. He had no right to argue on this but, he couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that she would be suffering. It is unfair, totally unfair. He had been so reckless himself in the past, he had used his Alice so much although he knew it would shorten his life span. and now Mikan got it all transferred. It is so unfair.  
_

"_I forgive you. But never do that again." It was Hotaru._

"_Yay" exclaimed Mikan as she pulled herself from her sitting position and ran towards Hotaru to hug her but, frantically failed when Hotaru dodged it._

"_Just once please Hotaru." Hotaru sighed before nodding her head. "just once"_

_Natsume soooo wanting to be in Hotaru's shoe right now could just stare at **his** brunette and the blackmailer. 'Idiots, absolute idiots'._

_"Will you forgive me as well Natsume?" pleaded Mikan turning her attention from Hotaru to Natsume.  
_

"_Whatever" he said before he walked out as stoic as ever._

_**End of flashback**_

"I'm going out for walk Ruka and** don't follow me**" said Natsume as he walked towards hospital wing. Once inside he went straight into Mikan's room.

He opened the door and stepped in. He could see Mikan gazing out of window. 'Angel'. She quickly looked around when she heard a sudden movement next to her and found Natsume seated on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey why did you leave earlier without saying anything Natsume?" he could see her pout.

He replied "I did say something"

"You did not"

"I did. I said 'whatever'"

'Jerk'. anyway "doctor told I'll be discharged from the hospital tomorrow." she smiled as she said it.

"Whatever" was he reply.

Sigh! "why don't you talk more Natsume? It's good for your health you know"

"Why don't you look after **your** health instead polka?" he smirked.

He continued "I **don't** want you to tell about the **book** or **type transfer** from me to you to **anyone** polka."

"Okay. But why? And my name is not polka" she was losing it. He sure knows how to get on her nerves, which he is been doing it for quite a while now.

"Calm down tiger. I am sure Persona wouldn't be happy about you if he hears about this. No doubt I can beat him which I already did. But, I don't want him to come after **you** when I'm not around. Give that brain of yours some work will you? You might have more enemies than ever before" said voice was modulated to not show any emotions but his eyes could't stop showing concern to her.

"Wait, did you just say you beat Persona? Congrats Natsume. Does it mean you don't have to go on missions anymore? Huh?" chirped Mikan.

'Did she even hear my whole statement? sigh'

"I no need to go but, I can go if I want. It's up to me. Persona doesn't order me things anymore but I do to him. I think I'll go once in a while as that would help the school. Moreover it's not like I'll be in danger because I'm not a fourth type anymore and those AAO members don't stand a chance against me now." 'Thanks to you polka'.

"I see and by the way nats..." Mikan was interrupted by the opening of the door. Both looked around to find a doctor coming in.

"So Sakura how are you now?" asked doctor.

"I'm fine thank you. I still have a little headache but it's tolerable" answered Mikan.

'That's right now that my type has transferred to her, she'll be having my headaches now' unconsciously Natsume's grip on Mikan's hand tightened.

"I'll tell you about your pills that you have to take everyday staring from today. you do know that you are fourth type now don't you? But I still don't know how that happened." doctor said.

He showed her the pills which she should consume and when or what time she should consume.

15 minutes later…

"do you understand Sakura?" finished the doctor to only find that she had dozed off (a long time ago) and the only one's listening to him was he himself and the raven haired lad seated next to Mikan.

"I have to go now. Could you please explain this to her for me kid? I don' want to wake her up. Let her rest." the doctor asked Natsume.

Natsume nodded as he raised his ever attractive husky voice "don't you dare call me **kid **again doc. i.e. if you know what's good for you".

Doctor just nodded his head nervously as he loosened his tie and exited through the given door at the same time. No one would want to get on the bad side of the black cat. And sure the doctor **did not** wanted to get barbequed for callind the black cat as kid.

He looked at the sleeping brunette not wanting to wake her up. Besides if he doesn't tell her about which pills to take, he can always stick by her to tell her right. He needed a therapy, he really did.

He decided to stay there for night and look after her as he stretched his arms and legs on the couch placed in the same room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Persona I was just following Natsume like you said and I overheard his conversation with Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai. The one responsible for his type transfer is Mikan Sakura. Once they left the room and Sakura fell asleep , I sneaked in and got this for you." One of Persona's student told persona as he tossed the **book** to persona.

"Sakura you are going to pay for this." 'First she had to save Aio's life and now Natsume's life. Let me see if you can save **your** life next.' Persona chortled sadistically. 'you are going to pay Sakura, you are going to pay'. He hated losing to Natsume, he knew he can't beat Natsume and Natsume is almost invinsible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter

Thanks for all those who reviewed.

I tried to follow the suggestions given to me about my grammatical errors. If you find any more errors or changes needed to be done you are welcome.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

My sincere Thanks to all those who reviewed. If you feel there should be any changes in the story, please let me know. Also, if you have any ideas to: how the story should proceed, let me know through your reviews.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please Read and review.

Here it is, chappy four.

* * *

_It's been almost a week since the incident. All the things seem to be calm now. But the changes which had taken place a week ago still haunt our flame-caster. But now he is now in a better condition. Natsume managed to threaten Persona to let him have contact with his family through letters which he was forbidden from doing it earlier.  
_

_Yes, the tough air surrounding the academy has eased up a bit. ACTUALLY A LOT. The fact that Persona had lost to Natsume has made the dangerous ability students to have more freedom than they usually did._

_Yes, the things have changed for better, but that's only temporary._

**Chappy 4:**

**A LOCKET FOR YOU.  
**

It was early morning hours where the students would rush to the school, but our brunette observed that the corridors were almost empty. If she had thought_ 'have they announced a holiday?'_ then she would be a fool, which she did. The reason for the empty corridors was not because it was a holiday, but it was simply because of the fact that she was **extra** late and all other students were in their respective classes which were already started. Sigh! That's right she was extra late.

She quickened her pace in order to make it to her class quickly. She ran through the hall way_ 'only little more to go.'_

She turned around the corner and a hand suddenly clamped her mouth preventing her from talking or rather screaming.

Another hand grabbed her waist, lifting her up and soon she was pulled into a random empty class room. She tried to struggle but she was not able to free herself because of two reasons: one, the hands were too strong for her. Two, she didn't give her maximum strength in struggling because she had a familiar feeling around this figure.

She felt relieved a little when she was released on the ground. But that relieved state disappeared when she heard the class-room door shut. She need not have to turn around and look: to find the one responsible, for she knew that there can be only one guy in the whole academy who could be this rude.

She spun around to glare at her kidnapper. "Hey, are you crazy? The classes have already started. I don't wanna be late." She crossed her hands turning her head away from the said-guy pouting in a cute way.

"You forgot something polka" said the black cat. He was smirking. _'nasty cat'._

She quickly opened her bag and searched for what was missing. After a while of searching her bag, she panicked "you are right Natsume, I've forgotten my math home-work." saddened and continued "what now?"

The lad next to her just sighed and said "Not that you idiot. You forgot to take your pill." Saying so, he pulled out a pill from the bottle in his pocket and tossed it inside her mouth.

She gladly ate it despite the rudeness of the guy next to her, she even managed to mutter "thanks". She felt her body ease a bit. She hated to agree that she was glad that he was there to remind her pill.

"As much as I want to thank you, I need to go, its getting late for the class. You should come too you know. More attendance will actually look good on your academics." She knew he will never take that advice but, it doesn't hurt to try.

"I no need to attend the class to be a genius. Which I already am" his voice sounded calm.

"Fine, I'll go by myself" she stomped her foot and walked towards the door.

She felt a grab on her arm. As quickly as she felt her arm, she felt her back on the wall.

That's right Natsume Hyuuga was pinning her to the wall. He didn't fail to notice her shiver at his actions. He was sure that he scared her for a moment there.

He looked at her hazel eyes which he found himself lost at. He could see she was now pouting at him. She was not scared anymore but rather confused what the mysterious mind of the raven-haired-guy was thinking right now.

He pulled off a little giving her some space to breath. He fished out something from his pocket. He pulled her right arm and placed it on her arm saying "Its yours".

She pulled her arm back to look at was the lad had just given her. She was surprised to find out it was a locket.

She stared at the golden locket in her arm wondering what to do with it, or why Natsume gave it to her. She was oblivious to the fact that it was getting late to the class, really really late.

"Umm… what is this for Natsume?" she questioned him.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_He decided to go on a tough mission which he usually cursed to go on. But since his health was a lot stable than before, he thought 'a little exercise could be better'._

_He had a mission to retreat two Alice stones from the AAO's hideout. It was an easy job except for the fact that he had to take down 42 AAO members/guards down._

_He reached the third floor in just eight minutes. Well that was a record for any dangerous ability student to achieve, heck to even dream of achieving. He blamed his polka for this achievement.  
_

_When he was about to run through the steps which would lead him to the fourth floor where the stones were kept, he felt a hand tug his sleeves and pulled him to a room next to the stairs._

_He tried to burn the hands which had dirtied his shoulder, but that didn't work. The thought that hit him was 'Yuka Sakura, nullifier'._

_He looked around and found that he was right indeed._

"_What do you want?" the black cat barked. (Yeap, I know that cats don't bark)_

_The nullifier started "listen I have something important to tell you. I am not a member of AAO; I am a spy from Alice academy(AA)."_

"_Do you except me to believe that?" asked Natsume dusting the sleeves at the spot where she had touched earlier_.

_She pulled out her ID card put it in front of Natsume's face, showing it to him._

_The crimson eyes widened "but,…"_

"_I work for AA as a spy. Besides, did it ever occur to you where you would get the information about Alice stones and AAO hide-outs?" she looked the guy in front of him._

"_I was not supposed to dispose my identity in front of anyone. But,…. Listen to me carefully" she said._

"_Go on" was all the black cat could mutter. He did not like her company at all. But, the fact that her daughter was his polka, made him want to impress Mikan's mother. Now that he saw the ID, he was sure he could trust her._

_He mentally put the puzzle together. The times when she betrayed one of the AAO member, saved him and his gang (as in manga). "so you were working for AA for all this time?"_

"_Not just me, but few other AAO members as well."_

"_I think they have few hints that I am have working for AA." She paused, took a breath and continued "If they find out the truth, they will kill me." she bit her help "so, if that ever happen will you take care of my daughter for me?"_

_He was shocked beyond the words could described. He was glad that Yuka was trusting Mikan to be safe **with him**, but he was still confused of why she is trusting him._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_I know that Mikan saved your life. You are not a fourth type anymore. If she trusts you so much that, she is willing to risk her life to save yours, then I think I have no right to not trust you" answered Yuka._

"_But, isn't it easy to come out of AAO. I mean, you told that AAO doubts you now. If you come out, don't you think you can live a safe life in AA" suggested Natsume._

"_But if they found out that I ran away, they might dig in more and other AA spies might be dragged to suspicious aswell. So…" she was cut-off when Natsume spoke_

"_Fine, I understand" he made it sound like he was forced to take up the job of looking after Mikan. But, Yuka knew better, afterall she had stolen mind-reading alice from one of the AAO thugs._

"_Take this" she handed Natsume a pouch. "If anything happens to me, __**only then **__open it and follow the instructions."_

_Natsume accepted the pouch wondering 'She is making it sound like this is her last day'._

"_Don't worry its hard to kill me. but I don't want to take any chances" she answered his thoughts._

_He turned back to go, but stopped when he heard her say "give this to Mikan as soon as possible." He accepted what she gave him. _

_It was a golden locket. He wondered where Yuka got it from. It was really pretty. He was just like any other typical guy who did not give a damn about jewels, but this locket looked different, infact it looked beautiful._

_He decided to go back as it was getting late. He still had to retrieve the Alice stones. He turned back when she **again** stopped him._

"_Geez… can you finish it already, I have to still re…" he was cut-off when she placed the Alice stones which was his mission in his hands._

_He looked at her wondering if he should thank her or not._

_She read his thoughts and answered him "If you really want to thank me, then take care of my daughter." With that she held his arm and disappeared along with him._

_She had teleported him outside the AAO building. "I assume that you know your way out from here, and please keep our meeting a secret." With that said, she disappeared again, this time without him._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"Hey Natsume I asked you a question. Why are you giving this locket to me?" Mikan was getting impatient at Natsume's silence.

"Shut up, and just keep it. If you have any complains with that then…" saying so, he slowly walked towards the brunette with a seductive smile carving on his lips. He leaned forward and bent his head to put his face in front of her's.

The thought sent shiver down the girl's spine due to which she replied "fine, fine I'll keep it ok". Muttering "pervert".

"I heard that."

-

-

-

"Another detention." She grumbled, glaring at her seatmate. That's right she had gotten herself into another detention earlier because she was 45 min late for 60 min class and to top it up, she had forgotten her homework. And now, that's a record. She did complain to the teacher that it was because of her stupid partner Natsume she was late, but who would believe her?

The worst thing was, Natsume entered 10 min after her (meaning 55 min late for 60 min class) but still managed to get away without having to serve any detention. why?, He simply said "Mission".

The teacher believed him and the class praised him as "hero was on his Mission". She, Mikan Sakura was the only one who knew that he had returned back from the mission at 9:30 pm last night itself.

He was late because he was busy teasing Mikan, and seeing that she was late to the class. But like I said earlier who would believe her.

As per the one who would believe her would not bother helping her (Hotaru), and others would not want to mess with the Black cat (Yuu), and as per others, they are just die-hard fans of Natsume.

She sent another glare to her seatmate Natsume. He is not even affected to the least. _'Jerk'._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the speakers alarmed "Natsume Hyuuga from the dangerous ability class is requested to meet Persona immediately."

They repeated it a couple of time. Mikan worriedly glanced back at Natsume to only find his absence there. _'He sure is fast'_.

"Ruka-pyon what's happening?" she asked her other seatmate. "I don't know, I hope it's not something bad."

At the same time, she heard her home-room teacher's voice. "Mikan can I have a word with you?"

She looked at Narumi's face to only find the panicking state he was in. "Ano, why do you look so worried?"

"Please come with me to the staff-room, I'll explain it there."

At the staff room:

"Mikan , you see, your mother is not a member of AAO, please don't hate her…"

-

-

-

"Natsume" Persona spoke.

"Spill it persona, I don't have all day" Said Natsume.

"We have lost one of our most efficient spy, Yuka Sakura" Said Persona.

"Wha...What do you mean lost?" Natsume seem to be losing it. 'I just met her two days ago, she has to be fine.'

"AAO finally figured out that Yuka Sakura was one our spy, so they decided to use it against us. They threatened her to give information on AA or else, or else..." Persona was quit scared of what the outburst from Natsume could be if he continued to speak.

"Or else what?" yelled Natsume.

Persona continued "they held Yuka Sakura's father as a hostage and blackmailed her"

_'Polka's grandfather'_

"But she tried to fight them back and save her father at the same time. But, the things got out of control and both Yuka Sakura and her father got killed" Persona finished.

_'Polka's mom and grandpa, are dead! This cant be'_ Natsume was almost in the verge burning Persona. He just couldn't believe what had happened.

He had trained himself to not cry or to lose his cool in-front of others, his façade was as perfect as always.

Persona however had a question coming for him "Black cat, how come you were not surprised when I told that Yuka Sakura was working for AA? Did you by any chance knew that she was an AA spy?"

"It has nothing to do with you" replied back Natsume continuing "Does she know about this? I mean Po- Mikan Sakura, daughter of Yuka Sakura know anything about this?" he was secretly hoping Persona would say that Mikan was unaware of any of these things. He knew she could not bear the pain of knowing that she had lost her grandpa. As per her mother, Mikan actually despised her mother, as Mikan thought that her mom worked for AAO.

Persona spoke "That's not my domain. But I think Narumi would have informed about this to her."

_'Narumi cant let her know, she can't take it'_ with that thought, he ran off from Persona to find Mikan.

-

-

-

Narumi was now facing the girl who looked like she would shatter any moment if he spoke more. _'but, she has the right to know the truth._'

He had told her almost everything now.

He continued "and by the time the rescue members from AA reached the spot, both your grandpa and your mom were dead and we…" he was cut-off when the staff room door opened with a bang.

Natsume was standing there panting. He knew if Mikan ever needed his company, it would be now.

"Did you tell her?" Natsume yelled.

He looked really pissed off, he was angry, really angry. Angry was perhaps an understatement.

He looked at the petrified girl. No movements, it was as if she had forgotten to even breathe. He got his answer. _'They told her.'_

"Leave." Natsume ordered the teachers there.

"I said leave" this time he made sure that his voice was scary enough to make all the teachers leave the staff room at once.

He slowly walked up to the girl who was on her knees. He bent down to her level in order to see her face.

She was expressionless; it was as if she had a stroke.

She would usually cry an ocean even for the smallest thing imaginable, but now she looked as if she was stopped by the time. No reflexes nor response.

"cry" he ordered.

"…"

"I said cry" he yelled.

Then she snob a little and finally broke down and all that Natsume could do was, hug her tight and let her wet his shirt with her tears.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone.

Here it is "chapter 5"

* * *

_It's been almost three days since Mikan learnt about her Mother's and her grandpa's death, almost three days since she had eaten anything, three days since she had spoken with anyone. Three days since she attended any classes.  
_

_Three days since she had made everyone around her worry about her. She wasn't strong enough to cope-up with the developments occurring around her. How can she?_

_She lost her only home: her grandpa. She lost her mother who she despised earlier. Maybe if she was unaware of the truth, things would have been better. But, she had the right to know about herself, about her life._

_Sure her friends tried to comfort her, but the pain was unbearable._

_If she only had the power to return to the past, maybe she would make the things better. But, how is that possible? What's happened is happened and no one has the right to change it, not even her._

-

**CHAPTER 5**

**I'm here for you…**

-

-

-

Natsume faced the door with one hand on the door knob and the other holding a plate containing food. He was really worried for his polka. Why shouldn't he? She had not eaten anything for almost three days now.

She refused to open the door for anyone, even Hotaru. They tried to comfort her, but it had no impact on her. She looked like a wounded and lost kitten which refused to take help from anyone and had no home to return to. She looked soo lost.

He had to bring the old Mikan back, he had no idea of how to, but he had to. And soon.

He sighed as he knocked the door. No response. He bit his lip. He feared the worst. He knocked again, but still no response.

He started to feel uneasy. He could not comprehend to the happenings around him. He could not lose his light just yet, he needed her. Desperate.

He realized that it's not his style to knock on Mikan's door. He decided to go to her room through his 'Natsume only' entrance. Window.

Is he really that pervert?

* * *

He jumped on the branch close to the window. He took another step and jumped swiftly holding the window in his left arm and another arm holding food for Mikan.

He pulled it open and jumped inside. The lights were off. His eyes quickly wandered towards her bed, desperate to find her. He could not find her there. He quickly searched her room to find her.

And there she was sitting in one corner of the room hugging her knees on which had she rested her chin, motionless. He put the plate aside as he quickly walked towards her. He bent in order to reach her level.

He found her asleep. He heaved a sigh in relief.

He saw that her cheeks were wet, which meant that: she had cried herself to sleep, again. He put his arms on her cheeks and caressed it. He gulped when his arm made contact with her soft skin 'she is freezing'.

Without a second thought, he hugged her tight and activated his alice, but no prevail. She was unconsciously nullifying her surroundings. Idiot.

He slapped her cheeks softly to wake her up. "Polka wakeup, Polka". Still no response. He slapped a bit harder, he had to do it in order to wake her up.

She slowly opened her eyes, her dull hazel lifeless ones. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her vision. The first thing she saw as soon as she opened her eyes were a pair of frightened crimson pools. She could see him visibly relax as she tried to move her hands towards the lad she was facing.

He realized that she finally woke up. "Don't nullify your surroundings" he ordered.

He pulled her into a tight hug as he reactivated his alice. He picked her up and made his way to her bed as put her down there. He pulled a blanket and covered her, still hugging her.

"Are you still cold?" he asked her. She replied by shaking her head in _no_.

"You made me worry Polka." He pulled her head to his chest, continuing "Not just me, Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi and everyone aswell."

"Sorry" was her only response.

"You can tell me anything that you want to." He was sure she had to tell her pain to someone.

"Your grandpa and your mom are in better place now" he said. He put his head on her head. "They don't want you to be like this. They want you to be happy."

"I know" she snob-ed, "I know", "I know they don't want me to cry, but I can't help it… I…I hated my mom when sh..e was alive, and I now know that she is no..t a bad person. The worst thing is Nats…ume, I can't even apologize to her. No matter what I do, I can't ask her to forgi..ve me for hating her. I'm such a bad person Natsume, I…m".

He put his finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything.

"You will make your mom cry if you keep this up." Saying so, he said

"**I'm here for you, with you**. No matter what, I'll always be with you. Instead of crying for the one's who are dead, why don't you smile for the one's who are alive."

"I'm here for you, I'm here with you" he repeated his words with atmost sincerity. She finally looked up at him and said "You are right Natsume, I should not be like this. Mom and grandpa will be sad if I keep this up." She rubbed off her tears.

She gave him what he came for, _a smile_. And with that smile, she entered a deep slumber from which no one could wake her up, expect for her stupid alarm clock.

He held her as she fell asleep. He kissed her on her forehead; wound both his arms around her protectively. He stared at the food that he brought for her. He knew he had a better chance of waking a sleeping hippo than his polka now.

He was glad that he finally cheered her up, well _atleast to some extent_.

He closed his eyes to get some good shut eye for himself, with his polka still in his arms. Before he dozed off, he reminded himself to wake up before Mikan does and get out of her bed as he still needed his ears for the rest for his life.

* * *

Natsume made his way to his special star room. He had a grin on his enchanting face as he walked on the hall way. Last night he made her smile. Finally.

He was lost without her smile, without her voice, without her. He never wanted that to happen again. never.

He unlocked his door and went inside. He was glad that he could wake-up before Mikan did, or-else she would have woken-up the whole academy with her scream: if she had found-out that she slept on Natsume's chest the whole night. Though he wasn't being perverted.

It was still 6:30 am, he walked towards the window and opened it. As he opened the window, he felt the fresh morning air greet him. He really loved window's. He considered it one of the greatest inventions of humankind. From the time he used it to sneak out of the boring class room, to sneak into Polka's dorm, windows always helped him.

He smiled as the morning air hit his gorgeous face. Ah, how he loved the mornings, it always reminded him of his tangerine. The fresh air, chirping of the birds, leaves falling on the ground, dew-drops on the leaves. Everything about the early mornings is enchanting to him. Mostly, he loved to see his Polka running through the corridors with "I'm late", he bumping into her _accidentally_, seeing he underwear pattern _accidentally_. Everything was great about early mornings, atleast ever since Mikan showed up in his life.

It then hit him, He is finally starting to fall in love with his life. His smile widened.

From past few days his life had been miserable, especially since his polka had locked herself in her room, ever since she entered into a depression. But what he saw last night, _her smile,_ before she fell asleep, gave him a hope that she would be back to her-old-self.

He decided to clean himself, though it was early. 'There is nothing like a hot shower, especially during early hours.'

Thirty minutes later, he came out of bath wearing a robe. He had a towel in his arms with which he was drying his hair. He walked towards his bed and sat on it. His eyes wandered to nowhere in certain, but stopped when he saw his drawer. He remembered something that he had kept in it.

"_Take this" Yuka handed Natsume a pouch. "If anything happens to me, __**only then **__open it and follow the instructions."_

'What could it be' he wondered. doesn't hurt to check it, right. From the time Yuka gave the pouch to him, he couldn't help but wonder of what it could contain. You can't blame him, They say cats are the most curious species in the whole of animal kingdom. Right?

"Stupid author, I am not a cat." (Fine, you don't have to be so mean Natsume. Blee!!)

He took the box from the drawer placed it on his lap sitting on his bed. He opened the lid. If curiosity could kill cats, he would have been dead by now. " Again Stupid author, **I am not a cat**".

He took out the pouch that Yuka had given him.

He pulled the pouch open. And

And

And

saw two candies. He burst out into a heavy laughter. he laughed so much that he lost his balance and fell on his bed, still laughing. Stupid Yuka. "All this time I had been curious about nothing more than two candies?" Well atleast now he knows where Mikan got her traits from. Yeap, right from her mother.

He put his hand once again into the pouch to find if there's anything else. Bingo. He found a letter.

"Instructions to eat candy?" he questioned himself still trying to suppress his laughter.

He put his head on a pillow. Opened the folded letter to read it.

_If I am sure, you are laughing your hearts out now. _

_'_How did she know?' Natsume wondered as he continued reading the letter.

_I know you are in love with Mikan, Mr Hyuuga._

'Great, Now what? will she tell me that it's against her will to like her daughter?'

_And don't worry. I've approved your love to her. Please take care of her for me._

'Sheesh, atleast I have her approval to love her daughter. Tch,..Like I needed one'

_Well the two candies there are the only ones that I could give Mikan to protect herself. _

'So these candies are for Polka. Doesn't Yuka know Polka would be more pleased if it were Hawloens'

_But I can't give these to her anymore. Those are not ordinary candies. They are complete alice transfers. If you eat them, you will gain a new alice. I wanted to give it to Mikan. But, since she is a fourth type now, if she gains new alices then, her life would be shortened more._

'And it's my fault. Darn you Polka why did you transfer my type to yourself' he continued reading.

_Don't blame yourself. She took that decision. Not you._

_So this is what I have to say: Since I could not give this to Mikan to protect herself since she is fourth type, I decided to give this to someone who will protect her._

_At first I thought it would be Hotaru._

'Geez, don't these people understand the difference between friendship and Love? For Polka, Friend is Hotaru, Love is me. I swear, I am the one to protect Polka. NOT HOTARU.'

_But I just realized that_ _you are a better option. Be glad Natsume. I am not as dense as my daughter._

_'_wow, now that's a relief'.

_So this what I want you to do. Eat those candies even if you hate sweets. And protect my daughter. _

_1) See to it that you eat only one candy at a time.  
_

_2) It will hurt your body and render you motionless for Two whole hours. Don't panic.  
_

_3) Because of 2nd instruction, see to it that no enemies are around you for those two hours. I assume you know what I mean. You motionless in front of your enemies is something you wouldn't want to happen.  
_

_Finally, tell my daughter not to cry. Tell her that I love her. Tell her that if she wanted to apologize to me for hating me earlier, "She is forgiven and that I will always love her and watch over her"_

He smiled. He realized how much Mikan meant to Yuka. you don't have to be by someone's side to love them. You can always love someone even if they hate you, even if they are far from you, even if they are out of your reach. He knew, how much Yuka trusted him. Yes, he will keep-up that trust, even if it means everything. Mikan is all he needed to worry about now, and forever.

He pulled the candy out, ready to pop it inside his mouth. But he stopped when he saw the clock. It was already 8:15 am. Time sure fly's, doesn't it?

He placed one of he candy inside the drawer and locked it. He placed another candy inside his pocket and went out of his room, locking it, saying something which sounded like "Time for accidental bumping".

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Hope you liked it. I think there are some grammatical errors in this chapter. Hope you wont mind. I'll try to rewrite it, 'if possible'.

Reply to Reviews:

Nindy: Thanks for the review, I'll try to make it more interesting. Apart from that, as per Natsume's and Mikan's fluffs, I'll work on it aswell. Thanks for the advice. If you want more improvements, you know what to do, just leave me a review. I still don't know how many chapters I will make. But in a rough count, probably twenty. I am sorry I can't tell when the next chapters release in advance, as I don't know that myself. For the PC that I use belongs to my sis and she is usually, no scratch that always busy with it. Hope you understand. But if I have any idea, I'll let you know.

Debby4869: Since I had already framed this chapter in mind earlier, I could not put what Mikan feels about her Mother and her Grandpa. But I promise to include it in next chapter.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Won't let him hurt you:**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Natsume Hyuuga made his way through the rush corridors. He was planning to go to the class on time, and if you think that's a record, you have no idea. He was on his way to class, but not just any class, it was _Narumi's_ class. Now that's a record.

He couldn't help but have a small smile formed on his handsome face, which was totally carved unconsciously. Besides he always thought smiling was for fools, so does that mean he was turning into a fool himself?

Looks like _her_ germs are contagious after-all.

It was no big deal that: the moment he took one step forward, students would get out of his way, stand in the side and blush, or sweet-talk about him or even try to do some stunts to get his attention.

He hated attention, but you usually end up getting _what you don't want, than what you want_.

"Hi Ruka" said Natsume. Now everyone was surprised. They knew that Ruka was the one to say "Hi" and Natsume reply with "hn".

But today was different, it sure was different.

Ruka on the other hand was surprised as-well. He gave a bright smile, walked towards Natsume, pats his back and teased "What did you do to my _real_ Natsume."

Ruka expected something like "shut-up", but to his surprise Natsume just showed his back and replied "Whatever", now that's more like him.

"Did something good happen?" asked Ruka.

'Just got polka mom's approval' is what Natsume will never admit. So he said the next closest thing (according to him) "it has nothing to do with you."

Ruka pouted.

He entered the class room, the moment two heartthrobs entered the class room, everyone stared in aww…

Well, it's not everyday that you could see Natsume attend Narumi's class. Right?

* * *

Mikan was late, yet again. She was five minutes late, fortunately for her it was Narumi's class (which means: less or no punishment). She was glad that she could get up somehow in time, complete all her homework, kiss good morning to her mom and grandpa's photo and still manage to be _only_ five minutes late.

She ran at full speed, opened the class-room door with a bang.

Everyone looked at the source_ which_ caused.

They saw Mikan standing near the door, panting her lungs out.

"Sorry I'm late sensie" said Mikan between her pants.

'Some things never change.' Thought Narumi, at the same time glanced at Natsume and thought 'Some things do change.'

"Congratulations Mikan, you are _only_ five minutes late. I see you are improving." Said Narumi as Mikan laughed nervously.

"And talk about improvement: Natsume, you actually attend my class. I'm soooooooo glad" Narumi said with the background stuffed with pink flowers, lifting one of his leg and squealing like a fan-girl.

"Shut-it gay" came from the raven lad from the last row.

"Since I'm so happy, no classes today. Janee…" saying so, he rushed out of the class, with one thought 'Glad you are back to your old-self, Mikan'.

Everyone sweat-dropped. 'wow, he hates teaching as much as we hate learning'.

Mikan walked into the classroom, and ran to Hotaru give her a hug.

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

'Some things never change' thought the whole class.

She walked back to her seat, only to see her seat crowded. Thanks to the two guys who's seats are next to her's.

She slowly made her way through the crowd; "Good morning Natsume, Good morning Ruka-pyon" she wished them.

Infamous reply "Hn". Without even lifting his manga. 'What a jerk!'.

"Good morning to you Mikan, glad to see you are attending classes again. You made us all worried" said Ruka.

Oblivious to the death glares sent to her from Natsume-Ruka fan-club**_s_, **she answered "Sorry about that. Anyway I've decided to become strong and move-on. Just like my grandpa told me to."

She turned towards Natsume and said "Thanks for yesterday Natsume, I owe you one." She gave him a _huge_ grin.

"Yesterday? Did we miss something Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru as she approached the two boys. She could clearly see Natsume's cheeks turning pink even though his face was covered with manga.

"Come to think of it, you are in a good mood, from morning. Clearly, something must have happened Natsume" said Ruka aloud.

"And Come to think of it, Mikan is back to her old-self. What did we miss Hyuuga?" questioned Hotaru.

Koko on the other hand was busily reading Natsume's mind and laughing in the process.

Natsume was about to snap, but Mikan interrupted him by saying, "You see last night…" she was cut-off when Natsume clasped his hand on her mouth, preventing her from giving them even a _minute_ detail.

"You don't have to know" saying so, he pulled her out of the class. Leaving students shocked behind. 'What just happened'.

"Now, I know what happened" said Hotaru with a small smile playing on her lips. "Hota…err...Imai I don't think Natsume wo…" he was cut-off by Hotaru "That is not what I meant Baka".

-

-

-

Once outside, Natsume dragged her along with him, his hand still covering her mouth. He chuckled on seeing her efforts to free herself. Since the classes were not yet off, no one was at the corridor, making it more convenient for him.

She started to struggle more when she realized where he was pulling her to: Northern forest.

"Stop struggling polka." He ordered. She just looked at him in a plea, with puppy eyes.

He sighed as he carried her and ran off deep inside the woods. All she could do was, close her eyes and hung onto his shirt tightly.

Once he reached the destination, he put her down. She tumbled when her foot landed on the ground. He caught her again. 'What are you going to do without me, polka?'

He saw her examining her surroundings. She turned around and gave him a huge grin. "This is the biggest Sakura tree I've ever seen." She touched the tree with both her hands and muttered "Mister Tree, my name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you."

He heard it and let a small giggle pass and rephrased his previous thought 'More like, what will I do without you, Polka?'

One moment he was in the class, the next moment he is deep in the northern forest with his girl, at his tree. His actions seem soo random.

He did not have to pull her out. He would have just sent her a glare to shut her mouth or he would have just said that "She is lying, I did not comfort her yesterday" or he would have just ignored, like he always did.

But no, he had to clamp her mouth and drag her out to middle of nowhere, creating a scene in his class. He would have laughed at his silliness but, he would only do that if he is alone: courtesy PRIDE.

He sat on the ground, resting his back on the sakura tree.

Mikan approached him to convey her thanks "Thanks for bringing me here. But, why now." Sure it was an inappropriate time for her to be here. But who cares, not him.

"I wanted some peace and quiet. So I came here. Got a problem with that little girl" answered Natsume.

"Hey, no need to be grumpy. Besides you should stop calling me little girl." She crossed her hands and pouted, looking away.

"Fine then, polka"

"Hey, you should stop that too." She complained.

He smirked; he pulled her hand towards him, lifted her skirt and said "How about cherries?" he asked.

"**NAAATTTTTSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE**" she exploded.

-

-

-

The birds that were taking nap peacefully at the sakura tree, flew away.

-

-

-

"Geez, shut-up polka", saying so, he pulled her hand more, causing her to lose balance and fall on top of him, he so happened _to accidently_ roll over due to impact and positioned himself on top of her.

He saw the girl struggling under his weight. He fought an urge to kiss her. He just lay there on top of her, showing no signs to move or what-so-ever.

"Shuss" he said to the girl beneath him. He slowly moved forward to the lips which were unconsciously inviting him.

His lips were only few centimeters away from her lips; he observed that she was still shivering and scared. He could feel her breath, her sent which was same as cherry blossoms.

He knew Mikan was still innocent for these things. If he had to kiss her then he wanted her to kiss him back. He knew she was not yet ready for that.

He remembered the last time he kissed her, which was on the Sakura tree (as in manga). She did not reply, but instead she froze and got herself _confused_ for days.

He knew, she was still not in a right condition to respond to his feelings. The fact that she lost her grandpa and her mother was something which she just came out from. If he kiss her now, she would just confuse herself more.

So Natsume being the cleaver one, decided to not rush the things yet.

He pulled himself up, and rolled off her. He sat up and teased her "Are you trying to molest me Polka"

1

2

3

"NAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE"

-

-

-

This time, birds seated on other trees also flew away.

-

-

-

It's been almost an hour since then, and Mikan had fallen asleep. She had her hands hugging her knees, chin resting on it. Her back was rested on the sakura tree's bark.

Natsume just finished his manga. He looked around to only find her asleep. 'No wonder it was so quiet'.

He walked closer to her, and sat right next to her. He pulled her head to his shoulder slowly, cautious to not wake her up. He hugged her waist with his arm and brushed her hair off her face with his other arm.

He remembered something in his pocket. He fished out the candy that he had found in the morning. 'Should I eat it now?'

He did remember he might be rendered motionless for two hours atleast, but there is no way any enemy would find him _now_. Is there? Besides, Mikan next to him would not wake up any time sooner. He saw her snoring softly. Mostly, she is _not_ an enemy.

So, calculating that the odds were not against him, he popped the candy inside his mouth and swallowed it.

He felt a hard pang on his head, and on his back. He retreated his arm which was previously holding Mikan, to comfort his aching head. He slowly moved away from her a little to not wake her up. He held his head and suppressed his screem. He felt like his head was being banged on rocks repeatedly.

His actions might have disturbed Mikan's sleep, she woke-up, to only see Natsume holding his head and wincing in pain.

She quickly ran to his aid. "Natsume, Natsume, what happened, are you okay", she started to panic. Tears were already flowing from her eyes. "Natsume…speak something, ….are…you…are you okay" She hugged him tighter to suppress his pain.

He looked at her, he wanted to tell her, this pain was only temporary, there was no need to worry, but he could not find the energy to speak. His arms and legs were starting to become numb; he could no longer use his palm, to comfort his head.

"Come on Natsume, I'll take you to hospital", she had no clue what was happening to him. Didn't she transfer his type to her? What's happening to him?

She pulled him up. Since he was too heavy for her, she fell down, Natsume again on top of her, causing few bruises on her skin. She is not the type to give up is she?

She pulled herself up again, and him along with her.

She managed to stand up properly to some extent and pulled Natsume onto her back. His legs were still on the ground as he was taller than her otherwise it would have been a perfect piggy-back.

"I'm not going to lose you as-well. Not another loved one", she said as she tried to drag him.

'I'll be fine Polka', was what he wanted to say, but was still numb. He saw that she was really struggling her way out of the forest carrying him.

He would have called her wise if she had left him there and go call for help, heck he would have called her wise _at-least_ if she was walking in the right direction. She was only walking deeper into the forest. But he could not blame her for that, she did not know the way out.

He observed that her legs were bruised from her previous fall, still she was struggling to save him.

Typical, how typical of her to put others safety before hers.

It was more than an hour-and-another-half since Mikan was pulling him.

He felt her stop. She slowly placed him down as she started to cough. She held her mouth and coughed more.

It hit him like an dagger, 'She is fourth type'. He could only move his eye-lids on her in concern. She removed her hands from her mouth.

He saw that both her hands and mouth was covered in blood. He was panicking mentally when he heard her say "Darn me, I did not take any pills from three days. Don't worry Natsume, I'll take you to hospital no matter what". Saying so, she pulled him back and started to walk, still coughing.

'Darn. Stop it polka. You are only hurting yourself more and more.' he knew she would care less.

After walking for a few more minutes, Mikan felt really exhausted. She could barely walk, but as determined as she was, she kept her pace.

Natsume observed his watch 'Fifteen more minutes and I'll be back to normal'.

Natsume suddenly felt something strange in the atmosphere. 'Could it be...'

-

-

-

"What do we have here?" said a familiar voice. Mikan froze at this. She slowly turned her back to find Persona.

'This is not good, what have I gotten myself and Polka into now?' thought Natsume as he got the clear view of Persona.

"What did you do to my precious cat, you nullifier?" asked Persona as he walked towards the couple. Mikan did not walk back. Instead, she keeled on the ground and requested "Could you please help Natsume get to the hospital." Natsume would have slapped his face if he could move, and Persona would have fallen down in anime style if he could have.

"Now what makes you think that I would help him, besides what happened to him?" asked Persona. He approached slowly towards the couple as Mikan started to back away, still holding Natsume.

"So, he cannot move, huh?" an evil grin carving his lips. With one move, he pulled Natsume away from Mikan and threw him to ground.

'Darn, you Persona. Just wait until I'm back to my normal self'.

Mikan quickly ran to Natsume for his aid. "Don't you dare do that again Persona" screamed Mikan.

"You pose no treat to me little girl", said Persona as he continued "Now, leave him here and get out if you know what's good for you".

"Never..." her bangs covering her face "Never, I'll will not abandon him, no matter what. I don't want to lose anyone again". saying so, she picked-up Natsume piggy-back again and started to run away from Persona.

-

-

-

'Ten more minutes'

-

-

-

Persona followed the couple in a greater speed and stood right in front of Mikan. She looked startled. He punched Mikan on stomach, the impact caused both Mikan and Natsume to be thrown off to quite a distance.

She did not release Natsume, but coughed out more blood, worrying Natsume.

Persona approached them once again and said "You still want to save him?" He held out his arm, gathering his death alice.

'Come on Polka, put me down and run away'. Like she would ever comply.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you" saying so, he hit them with his alice.

Mikan sat on the ground, hugging Natsume and protecting him with her body. She pulled her own alice and shielded herself and Natsume.

Persona released his death alice.

-

-

-

'Five more minutes', Natsume glanced at his watch.

-

-

-

Persona's alice disappeared. Now he was really furious. "How dare you nullify my alice, you little weekling!"

Mikan's vision got blur. She started to pant uncontrollably. "So this is what fourth type is." she said as she glanced at Natsume sadly.

"This is what you were going through all these years, huh" she said as she stroked Natsume's hair.

Natsume couldn't help but pity his brunette, she was protecting way too much for her own good.

"Let me see if you can survive this" said Persona as he pulled Mikan by her hair and tossed her aside. She hit the tree and fell on the ground.

He now held Natsume, pulled him up and threw him aside aswell, but only in another direction. And the other direction is where a huge cliff was present.

Mikan ran towards Natsume quickly to hold him from falling off the cliff , she was too late; he was already falling. Without thinking twice, she jumped along with him too.

-

-

-

Three seconds left

3

2

1

Natsume felt a sudden relief through his body; as if nothing had happened at-all. He was still a far distant from the ground, but soon he would hit it. He looked up and found his Polka falling as well.

He expected nothing less.

"Whatever might be my second alice, come out and help me save my precious girl" he said softly, more like chanted.

Unexplainable thing happened: what?

Natsume felt his shirt tearing from behind, he felt something emerging from his back. He concentrated more of his energy at his back.

His shirt tore apart and

-

-

-

beautiful long, soft, white _wings_ emerged from his back. You read it correct my dear reader, _wings_ emerged from his back. The wings were completely white and it looked better than any angel's wings.

"This is what you call a perfect timing", he was less than a meter when his wings completely emerged out. He turned and flapped his wings, and just when he was about to hit the ground, he turned and flew up, he held Mikan bribal-style, who was following him in his fall.

He held her and saw a jaw-dropped brunette. "Natsume, I never knew you had wings" and fainted after that.

He smirked and replied "I never knew it myself". He knew better. 'Thanks Yuka'.

-

-

-

He flew back, carrying Mikan to the top of the cliff.

Persona stood there petrified with an accusing finger pointing to Natsume's wings. Natsume however was floating in air with his wings wings spread wide: like a shirtless angle, holding a fainted damsel brible-style.

Natsume pulled Mikan to his one hand and with his other hand, he called his fire alice and aimed it at Persona: full power.

Persona felt the danger from Natsume and retreated.

The smoke cleared and Natsume stood there victoriously, muttering "Coward" at Persona.

**End of chapter**

* * *

Thanks for all those who reviewed for my previous chapters.

Advance thanks for the one who will review to this chapter.

Please feel free to suggest me about the story through your reviews.

I am totally sorry for my late update. Hope you will forgive me. I was really busy from past few days.

You can help me proceed with the story if you want to.

And finally: **Read and Review.**


End file.
